The present invention relates to temperature sensing, and more specifically, to sensing high resolution thermography.
Thermography often uses infrared detectors to sense a temperature of a surface of an object. The infrared detectors detect the amount of infrared photons that are emitted by the surface, and through processing, the corresponding temperature of the surface may be determined. The resultant temperature data may be output to a user as temperature data values or a thermal image with different temperatures represented by different colors on the image.